New Years Eve
by Thisissanne
Summary: It's a special New Years Eve for Regina and Emma. The first chapter of this story is based on a dream I had one night.
1. New Years Eve

**New Years Eve**

Henry persuaded his moms to give a nice New Years party for their family and friends this year. That's why the Mills mansion is filled with joy and laughter this evening. On the couch by the window are his mom's friends sitting with their new puppy. They became really good friend with Ruby and Belle after they got together 3 years ago. On the other couch are David and Snow sitting with their new-born son James while their big son, Neal, is playing hide and seek with Henry. In the kitchen Regina and Zelena are preparing snacks for the guests while Emma is searching for the present she bought Regina. She can't find it anymore because she doesn't know where she put it although she knows it has to be somewhere in their bedroom. 'Emma, what takes you so long? Everyone is waiting for you' Regina shouted. 'I am coming' she shouts back while looking between her underwear where she finally finds it. She smiles while putting the small box in her red leather jacket.

When she is downstairs and spots Zelena and Regina cooking in the kitchen she doesn't enter the kitchen but just stares at Regina while leaning against the doorpost. She starts thinking about the rough year they had. They are together for 3 years now and were trying to have a baby, but it wasn't easy. Regina got pregnant in July but at their first ultrasound the baby didn't have a heartbeat and Regina felt like she was failing. Regina feels someone is watching her and she turns around 'There you are' she smiles and proceeds with cutting the cake. Emma slowly walks in the direction of Regina and puts her arms around her waist 'You look very sexy in this dress' she whispers in her ear. Regina is wearing a deep red dress that shows all her good features nicely. 'I can't say the same about you and your red leather jacket' she joked while winking at Emma. 'Hey lovebirds, there's a sister in this kitchen who doesn't want to hear this' Zelena said when she finished cutting the bread. 'Let's go to the party than' Regina says while carrying the snacks into the living room with Emma walking behind her.

When all the snacks are on the table Regina takes the spot on the couch next to the Charmings 'He is so adorable' she says while looking at baby James. Snow looks at James 'Do you want to hold him?' she asks. Regina smiles and opens her arms 'yes, I would love that'. She is holding James in her arms while whispering to him how cute he is. She feels that Emma is staring at her so she looked up at Emma and whispers 'I love you' so quietly that only Emma would understand it because she can read her lips. Emma stands up from her chair and takes the small spot next to Regina and whispers 'I love you too' in her ear while putting her hand gently on Regina's flat belly 'maybe one day that's our baby in your arms. Don't give up hope' and she places a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. There is a tear forming in Regina's eye but Emma quickly wipes it away.

At that moment Henry comes downstairs with Robyn in his arms. 'I heard her cry, so I took her out of the crib' he says while rocking her gently till she stops crying. 'I think she likes you' Zelena says while smiling at him, because she saw how nervous Henry is 'You are a talent with babies'. Henry smiles and looks at his moms, hoping he gets a brother or sister one day. 'Henry, Henry, where you?" Neal screams from the kitchen and he storms into the living room and hugs his big friend's legs 'There you awe'.

Belle looks at her watch 'Guys, it's almost midnight. We have to get the Champaign ready' she says while standing up to get everything ready. Regina puts baby James back into Snow's lap and walks into the kitchen to get Champaign glasses. Emma also gets into the kitchen and slides her arms around Regina's waist 'at 12 exactly you have to come outside with me' she says and walks away. Regina puts the glasses with Champaign on the table a little confused after what Emma said to her. When she looks outside the window she spots Emma standing there looking up to the stars. She puts on her black leather jacket and sneaks away from their friends and family to get to her girlfriend.

Exactly that moment when Regina walks outside, the fireworks are starting and their friends and family are wishing each other a happy new year. 'Where are my moms?' Henry asks to his grandparents. At that moment they all look outside the window and henry tells them all to be quiet for a moment. Regina's arms slip around Emma's waist 'I am here' she whispers. Emma is nervous and turns around. She looks into Regina's eyes and starts talking 'Regina' she takes her hand 'I know you don't like to be in the centre. That's why I took you outside. We had a rough year, but I am sure if we have hope, we can overcome everything. Because this relationship started with hope, hope we got from our son. I am thankful you raised him this well and I hope we will raise him, and maybe a little Regina further together. Because there is no day I want to be on this planet without you by my side. That's why..' she reaches for her pocket and nervously tries to pull out her little box and gets on one knee. 'That's why I want to ask you.. If you want to marry me Regina Mills?' she asks while looking up at her crying girlfriend. 'Yes, I do miss Swan' Regina answers while big tears are running down her cheeks. Emma puts the ring on Regina's finger and gets up from her knee to kiss her fiancé. 'Emma, I need to tell you something. I am pregnant. I..' Regina couldn't finish her sentence because Emma was kissing her again while gently putting her hand on Regina's belly 'You're pregnant' she whispered with a big smile. Henry was storming outside to hug his moms 'finally!' he screamed excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear readers,_**

 ** _This is the first story I ever made. I would love to hear what you all think about it. Even if you think it sucks. I like to have feedback, because with feedback I can work on getting better!_**

 ** _I hope some of you like the story._**

 ** _Love, Sanne_**

They were standing there for a minute hugging each other with the noise of fireworks in the background. 'Moms, you both have to stop crying now' Henry says while looking at his moms. 'It's only happy tears Henry' Regina says and hugs him again. Without getting noticed the Charmings came outside. Snow walks up to the women and hugs them both 'congratulations on your engagement' she says smiling at Regina and Emma. 'Congratulations, I brought you both some Champaign' David says and hands them both a glass. Regina looks hesitant, but takes the glass. 'I think we have to toast on this magical moment' snow says and raises her glass in the air. 'Cheers!' they all say together. Everyone drinks some Champaign, Regina doesn't. Snow looks at Regina and Emma suspicious, but she doesn't ask them anything. The Charmings walk back inside with Henry to get some firework they brought.

Emma takes Regina's glass and drinks it all 'It's your fault if I get drunk' she says and points her finger to Regina's belly. Regina starts laughing an turns around to walk away when Emma grabs her hand 'your smile is the most beautiful thing. I can look at it all day!' she says and kisses Regina on the lips. 'Do you want to tell them tonight? Or do you want to wait' Emma asks. 'I want them to know.. but what if something bad happens again?' Regina asks with a sigh, she doesn't want their whole family to see her as a failure. 'Please Regina. Don't think about that too much, okay? But if something happens they will always be there for us.' Emma answers and she hugs her fiancé. Regina sighs and breaks the hug 'Can I tell them?'. Emma nods and holds her hand when the Charmings come outside again with Henry, Zelena, Ruby and Belle.

Zelena stands next to Regina and puts one arm around her shoulder 'I am happy for you sis' she says while smiling at her sister. Regina smiles back at her 'thank you'. Regina is nervous and Emma can feel in because she is crushing her hand. 'Henry, can you come here for a moment' the brunette says. 'I.. we.. need to tell you all something special. This handsome big guy is going to be a big brother. I am pregnant' she says with a big smile on her face. Emma holds her hand firmly while looking at their son and family. 'Really? Are you pregnant mom?' the boy says while looking at Regina. 'She is' Emma answers because Regina is crying. Henry hugs his moms 'that's amazing. I am going to be a good brother for her.. or him'.

Everyone is looking at them with awe till Henry stops hugging his moms, than the rest of the family walks over to the women to congratulate them. Snow, David, Belle, Ruby, Emma and Henry are all busy with the firework they bought. Henry had always been a little bit scared about the noise when he was younger, but now he really likes the firework. Regina and Zelena are watching them from a distance 'Look at your amazing family Regina' zelena says with a sad tone. 'They are also your family' Regina says and takes the hand of her sister 'you and baby Robyn are part of our family'. Zelena smiles 'and next year there will be another baby in our family' she says and rubs her hand gently over Regina's belly 'I am so happy for you'. Regina smiles and lays her head on Zelena's shoulder 'I am happy you are here. I am happy we finally are a family. We have been separated for so long. But now I finally have you in my life' she says grateful. Regina is grateful that she and Zelena finally have a good bond and spend time together without fighting. 'I am happy too, sis' the other woman says smiling 'Let's help them with the firework'.

Emma is searching for a flare in the big box with firework. Regina slides her arms around Emma's waist 'Hey' she places her head on the blonde's shoulder 'can we do one for..' she whispers when Emma interrupts her by turns around. 'Yes. I will pick a special one' she says and turns back to the box. She picks the biggest one she can find. She makes it ready to light it and send it off to the air. Regina and Emma hold the lighter together and walk to the flare to light it. When the fuse is set on fire they both take a step back and watch how the flare goes into the sky. Both women are standing there thinking about the baby they lost last year. But also thinking about the life that's growing inside the brunette. The firework is beautiful and the first bang shows a big blue sparkle followed by a lot of small sparkles. When the second bang shows pink sparkles Regina puts her free hand on her belly and looks at Emma 'This is perfect' she says amazed by the firework.


	3. Chapter 3

When the night is over and the Charmings, Ruby and Belle are gone home. Henry is preparing himself to go to bed and Zelena is putting her daughter Robyn to bed. Regina and Emma are cleaning the living room from the big mess their family and friends left. Emma turns on the radio and sings along with the end of "Living on a prayer".

" _...We've gotta hold on to what we've got.  
_ _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
_ _We've got each other and that's a lot.  
_ _For love we'll give it a shot."_

Regina was laughing at the blonde dancing and singing with a broom in her hands. Emma felt the brunette's eyes burning in her back and she turns around 'Hey, you see something you like?' she asks and winks at the brunette. Regina blushes and starts laughing 'I like it when you dance for me'. Emma grabs Regina's arm and spins her around 'would you like to dance with me, my lady?' she asks and plants a kiss on the brunette's cheek. At that moment another song starts to play and they look each other in the eye, because this is the song Emma always sings for Regina. The blonde pulls her fiancé into a hug and moves gently on the rhythm of the music.

" _I met you in the dark  
_ _You lit me up  
_ _You made me feel as though  
_ _I was enough  
_ _We danced the night away  
_ _We drank too much  
_ _I held your hair back when  
_ _You were throwing up  
_ _  
Then you smiled over your shoulder  
_ _For a minute I was stone-cold sober  
_ _I pulled you closer to my chest  
_ _And you asked me to stay over  
_ _I said, I already told you  
_ _I think that you should get some rest"_

Emma stops singing along to kiss Regina on the lips. They both keep dancing with their eyes closed and kissing passionately.

" _I knew I loved you then  
_ _But you'd never know  
_ _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
_ _I knew I needed you  
_ _But I never showed  
_ _But I wanna stay with you  
_ _Until we're grey and old  
_ _Just say you won't let go  
_ _Just say you won't let go  
_ _I wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
_ _I'll bring you coffee  
_ _With a kiss on your head  
_ _And I'll take the kids to school  
_ _Wave them goodbye  
_ _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night"_

When the blonde pulls away from their kiss, Regina lays her head on Emma's chest and closes her eyes.

" _When you looked over your shoulder  
_ _For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
_ _I wanna dance with you right now, oh  
_ _And you look as beautiful as ever  
_ _And I swear that every day you get better  
_ _You make me feel this way somehow  
_ _I'm so in love with you  
_

 _And I hope you know  
_ _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
_ _We've come so far my dear  
_ _Look how we've grown  
_ _And I wanna stay with you  
_ _Until we're grey and old  
_ _Just say you won't let go  
_ _Just say you won't let go"_

At that moment Henry and his aunt want to enter the room, but they come to halt at the door when they see the two women dancing. 'Let's go upstairs Henry, I don't want to interrupt this' Zelena says and turns around to go to the guest bedroom. 'They are really happy' Henry smiles and walks behind his aunt.

Emma starts singing along a little louder and turns her fiancé around in her arms so that her chest is touching Regina's back. She gently places her hands on Regina's belly and lays her head on the brunette's shoulder. She starts singing again and this time the words have a bigger meaning to her, because she really feels this way about her fiancé. Regina lays her hands on top of Emma's and they keep dancing to the rhythm of the music.

" _I wanna live with you  
_ _Even when we're ghosts  
_ _'Cause you were always there for me  
_ _When I needed you most  
_ _I'm gonna love you 'til  
_ _My lungs give out  
_ _I promise till death we part  
_ _Like in our vows_

 __ _So I wrote this song for you  
_ _Now everybody knows  
_ _That it's just you and me  
_ _Until we're grey and old  
_ _Just say you won't let go  
_ _Just say you won't let go"_

Emma places a kiss on Regina's hair 'I love you' she whispers. The brunette lifts her head and green eyes meet brown 'just say you won't let go' the brunette whispers in the melody of the song 'Promise me you will stick with me forever'.

Songs:

BonJovi - Living on a prayerJames  
Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go


End file.
